Doomsday (Black Death)
Doomsday is the current largest of the breed of Sea Dragonus Maximus, being sligjhtly larger than the island of Berk. Despite his seizure inducing size, Doomsday's reflexes are remarkably faster than dragon's less than a hundredth of his size. Doomsday is also among the most unique of the Dragons for having three breathe abilities. He shown to be able to sense Ivan's current location and his current state of health. He is fericously protective of Ivan and has shown to be hold incredibly fierce grudges against those who do Ivan harm. This has been portrayed when a roman legion was conquering Britanica and he was captured and interogate very harshly. Sensing Ivan in trouble, Doomsday took off from Greenland and arrived in the morning before Ivan's excution. First landed in the bay destroying the Roman Fleet. Then destroying the Roman Armies with a Burst of Firstorm breathe. The incineration from this caused the entire nearby country side to be consumed in short few seconds the remaining Roman General found death most unpleasant with Doomsday's Vaporization breathe ability. Ivan although incredibly shocked by Doomsday's merciless tactics felt even more at ease knowing this incredibly powerful dragon was his friend and wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting him. This new revelation on his aventures led him to begin writing a guide book on How to kill doomsday in the event of His (ivan's) Death, as the no doubt Doomsday would declare doomsday on those who killed him off. Physiology Doomsday is Seziure inducing massivehis body his relatively slender for being a Seadragonus Maxiumus but nonetheless as incredibly well built muscles making him even more intimidating. His reflexes are incredibly allowing him to avoid and swipe at dragons much smaller and faster than him. His totally covered in black scales and is only faintly grey in some places. His eyes are incrediblily reptilian becoming even more so when he is angered. Abilities Doomsday is incredibly strong being capable of shattering entire mountain sides without much effort. He is incredibly fast for his size easily flying at high enough speeds to come within closing distance of a nightfury. He is strong enough to lift an island from the bottom of sea and unleash enough lava to build a solid foundation for the island again. With three breathe abilities and the capability to produce immense tidal waves when falling into water or creating large earthquakes when jumping on land. When slamming a foreclaw on land he can produce intense earth quakes which if repaeated enough times can cause a landmass to begin to sink into the ocean. His tree breathe abilities include a wide spread Firestorm breathe that produces a high yield amount of lava that burns at a higher tempterure than normal lava. He can create a vaporization like plasma which can vaporize targets or create immense 2 kiloton explosions often destroying large areas of the enviorment. His most formidable attack though is his incredibly loud scream which while screaming produces a thick black smoke that surrounds himself amplifying his powers allowing him to produce a massive electrical storm that can if he is angry enough become a hurricane of fire. Category:Dragon characters Category:Mystery Class dragons Category:Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus dragons Category:Large Dragons